


Talk

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: December 19th.Prompt word - talk.





	Talk

Maddie Anderson was a sweet, adorable several years old girl. She was smarter and more mature than other kids her age, so after passing several exams, she skipped first two grades.

When she saw both her dads entering her room, with upset clear on their faces, she braced herself for a serious matter.

"Sweetie" her Papa, Blaine, said. "We need to talk to you about something."

"It's very important for a kid your age, especially for you, since you're the youngest in your class." Daddy Kurt added, sitting on her bed and patting his knees so she could sit there. Blaine sat next to them and took her hand.

"Daddy and I know you're a big girl now, and probably figured out some bits of what we want to discuss, but-"

"I already know about sex" she interrupted him, bluntly. "Auntie Tana told me everything."

"Everything?" Kurt whispered in horror.

"Yeah, how the babies are made and that you should do that only with someone who loves and respects you and that you should do that too."

"That's good, honey" Blaine said, slightly I that Santana gave her such advice "but that's not what we wanted to talk about with you."

"So, what's that?" She asked, smiling at them.

"We don't want to upset you, but you must know - Santa Claus isn't real" Kurt told her.

"Oh that!" Maddie laughed, and bounced a bit on Kurt's lap. "I know that, tool."

"What?" Her parents asked in unison.

"I've known since last year. I saw you Papa dressed as Santa and you Daddy kissing him. It was gross. Can I go to bathroom now?"

She hopped off of Kurt's lap and walked to the door.

"And you're not upset about this?" Blaine asked.

"Why? I still got to get the presents, right?" Maddie said, giggling and left the room.

"Wow. Our daughter is one of a kind" Blaine broke the silence. He moved closer and hugged his husband.

"Yes. But no matter how smart and mature Maddie is, I'm still going to kill Santana."


End file.
